A Cheerio and a Berry Talented Girl
by Lady Duck
Summary: Quinn's less than pleased when Rachel Berry opens up a chat with her. But as time passes, the chats grow longer, and the girls become friendlier. But sometimes online chats aren't the best place to pour your heart out. Quinn/Rachel


**I've been thinking about writing a story formatted like this for a while, but didn't have any ideas to do it with until now...so here you go! And I apologize in advance for any eye injuries or annoyance due to the face that everything's spaced out so much and there's a severe lack of capitalization :P anyways, read and review! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**cheeriobabe247: **what do you want berry? i thought i blocked you already.

**berrytalented123**: that was my other username.

**cheeriobabe247: **so what, are you stalking me now?

**berrytalented123: **i just think that if we're going to be doing a glee assignment together, we need to start brainstorming for ideas.

**cheeriobabe247: **noted. now go away.

**berrytalented123: **wait! we need to meet if we're going to dazzle the glee club with our noteworthy talents.

**cheeriobabe247: **like i said, noted. now seriously. go away before i block you again.

**berrytalented123: **my house after school tomorrow?

**cheeriobabe247: **...

fine.

**berrytalented123: **excellent! see you then :)

**cheeriobabe247: **gag. beat it man-hands.

**

* * *

**

**berrytalented123: **well, that was certainly an interesting rehearsal...

**cheeriobabe247: **okay, is this going to be a regular thing with you? is my chat room now going to be invaded by your loser germs?

**berrytalented123: **come on quinn. you can do better than that.

**cheeriobabe247: **i know. reading over that disappointed me. but really. get off treasure trail.

**berrytalented123: **if you haven't noticed yet, i'm immune to your childlike insults.

**cheeriobabe247: **already aware of that. thanks for stating the obvious.

**berrytalented123: **that's why i'm here!

**cheeriobabe247: **no. you're here to make my life a hellish misery.

**berrytalented123: **yours and everyone else's apparently.

**cheeriobabe247: **glad to see you're finally taking time away from yourself to pay attention to others. this is a proud day indeed.

**berrytalented123: **okay, all teasing aside. what are we going to do? our song is nowhere NEAR ready to present to the glee club and mr. schuester.

**cheeriobabe247: **maybe if you quit pausing the song every five seconds to yell at me about being sharp then we wouldn't be having this problem.

**berrytalented123: **i can't help it when i'm right!

**cheeriobabe247: **look rupaul. i got this. as tempting as humiliating myself in front of the glee club sounds, it's not going to happen. the song is fine. deal with it.

**berrytalented123: **it better be. there is no way that i'm going to allow you to let myself portray the village idiot to our fellow glee clubbers.

**cheeriobabe247: **good. now that we've got that covered...

GET OFF.

**berrytalented123: **wait! one more thing!

**cheeriobabe247: **ugh. what?

**berrytalented123:** i apologize for yelling at you so much today. and if you say that you know the song well enough...well then, i believe you.

**cheeriobabe247: **good.

**berrytalented123: **"good?" that's all i get for being generous and gracious to the spiteful quinn fabray?

**cheeriobabe247: **yes. accept it.

**berrytalented123: **fine. goodbye quinn.

**cheeriobabe247: **finally.

* * *

**cheeriobabe247 ****is currently offline.**

**berrytalented123: **i know you're there quinn. but i'm going to risk sounding pathetic to leave you this message, because frankly you've already proven that you're more the loser than i am by caring to call me one so much in such a juvenile manner. but anyways, i just wanted to say that you were right. you made hayley williams proud. and even though i let mr. schuester know countless times that giving an assignment on popular teen bands was a rather stupid idea, in the end i'm glad that i was able to work on this assignment with you. despite the rude and horrible person you pretend to be, you're actually quite nice. there. i said it. don't shoot me for it. you don't want my blood on your conscience, believe me. so, once again, thank you. :)

p.s. yes, the smiley-face was meant to annoy you.

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **okay, i know that i'm going to regret even thinking about replying to your pitiful message, but in reality it's easier to share my human existence with you when i know that you're not going to pop into the chat room like a predator. so, once you read this, erase it. and i'm serious, because if you don't, i WILL hurt you. and all the "juvenile" comments i've ever made about you will pale in comparison to the suffering that will go your way should i find out that you kept this.

all right. here it goes.

you're actually not that bad. sure, you may have man hands, and be insufferably annoying and narcissistic, but one-on-one, you're not a nuisance. and if mr. schue were to force us to sing together ever again, i don't think i'd be as inclined to commit suicide. so basically, you're all right.

but once again, my threat stands. tell anyone about this, and you're done. and yes, the smiley-face IS annoying. SO STOP USING THEM.

**berrytalented123 ****is currently online.**

**cheeriobabe247: **damn it.

**berrytalented123: **so, you really think you wouldn't feel suicidal should we ever work together again?

**cheeriobabe247: **wow. eager to respond much?

**berrytalented123: **i'm a speed reader. it'll come in handy when i'm on broadway and am pressured to learn lines in a quick-paced and stressful environment. i've been reading since i was eight months old, you know.

**cheeriobabe247: **fantastic. now go tell it to someone who cares.

**berrytalented123: **umm, i just did?

**cheeriobabe247: **very funny. if i cared, then i wouldn't be logging off.

**berrytalented123: **which you have yet to do. clock is ticking, "cheeriobabe."

**cheeriobabe247: **wow, that actually sounded somewhat mean.

**berrytalented123: **i have a multitude of talents, acting being one of them. obviously.

**cheeriobabe247: **well done treasure trail.

**berrytalented123: **thank you. so what's up?

**cheeriobabe247: **i am NOT about to start small-talk with you. besides, i have to go eat dinner. see ya.

**berrytalented123: **that was the nicest parting sentiment you've ever said to me.

**cheeriobabe247 ****is currently offline.**

* * *

**berrytalented123: **quinn? please say you're there. i need to talk to you.

**cheeriobabe247: **i don't know why i don't just block you already.

fine. what's up?

**berrytalented123: **since you're so proficient in the art of dating, i figured i could ask you something.

**cheeriobabe247: **i'm not going out with you berry.

**berrytalented123: **...

that's not what i was going to ask.

**cheeriobabe247: **thank god. now that that's covered, what?

**berrytalented123: **i think i may have feelings for someone in the glee club. but i don't know how to act on them.

**cheeriobabe247: **okay...? who is it?

**berrytalented123: **it's...too embarrassing. trust me.

**cheeriobabe247: **oh come on. tell me.

**berrytalented123:** no.

**cheeriobabe247: **TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!

**berrytalented123: **NO! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU, GOT IT?

**cheeriobabe247: **chill out rachel, i was just kidding.

**berrytalented123: **you know what, i'll just go talk to someone else. forget it.

**cheeriobabe247: **aw, come on berry! i'm sorry, okay?

**berrytalented123: **really?

**cheeriobabe247: **yeah. can't believe i'm saying it, but i am. i'm sorry.

**berrytalented123: **wow. quinn fabray just sincerely apologized to me.

**cheeriobabe247: **don't get used to it. so what's wrong?

**berrytalented123: **well, these feelings i'm having...i know they're not unethical or anything. i mean, my dads are gay so i know it's not wrong...

**cheeriobabe247: **hold on, hold on. you're gay? is that what you're saying?

**berrytalented123: **i don't know! that's my problem. i like this girl. but i don't know what i should do.

**cheeriobabe247: **okay, you're gay. so what's the big deal?

**berrytalented123: **i thought you'd immediately log off. don't your parents scorn gay people and their families?

**cheeriobabe247: **i'm a reformed christian. but don't tell them.

**berrytalented123: **when could i ever...?

**cheeriobabe247: **i'm just saying. don't.

**berrytalented123: **i won't. but anyways, what should i do?

**cheeriobabe247: **all right, has this girl shown any indication that she'd return you're feelings?

**berrytalented123: **no. she hates me, actually.

**cheeriobabe247: **then why do you like her?

**berrytalented123: **because, i love her eyes, and her smile, and her laugh, and her long blonde hair, and how confident she is, and how commanding of everyone's attention she is. she's the blonde version of me, basically, except i'm nicer than she is.

**cheeriobabe247: **sounds like a real winner.

**berrytalented123: **look, i know that it sounds hopeless and unreciprocated, but i think deep down she feels something for me too. granted, it may be deep, DEEP down, but still...

**cheeriobabe247: **well, in that case, what do you have to lose?

and by the way, that person, strangely enough, sounds like me...

**berrytalented123: **oh, it's not! believe me...

**cheeriobabe247: **just call me an ugly bitch then.

**berrytalented123: **come on, quinn. you know i didn't mean it that way!

**cheeriobabe247: **oh? i don't?

**berrytalented123: **no!

**cheeriobabe247: **then please, enlighten me.

**berrytalented123: **quinn, you're a very pretty girl, and extremely smart and athletic and talented. sure, you may not like me very much, but i'm just glad that it's a step up from the pure hatred you used to feel for me. truthfully, you've been a lot better towards me the past few weeks, since our glee assignment, and i really appreciate it.

**cheeriobabe247: **yes, i am that amazing. glad you noticed.

**berrytalented123: **please be serious. i'm trying to pour out my heart and soul to you here!

**cheeriobabe247: **no need for dramatics, rachel.

**berrytalented123: **you called me rachel.

**cheeriobabe247: **yeah, and i did earlier too. so what's the big deal?

**berrytalented123: **it's a momentous occasion any time you refrain from calling me anything mean.

**cheeriobabe247: **don't get used to it.

**berrytalented123: **thank you for using my name :)

**cheeriobabe247: **you just ruined your chances. nice going.

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **rachel?

okay seriously, rachel?

damn it rachel!

RACHEL!

**berrytalented123 ****is currently online.**

**cheeriobabe247: **god rachel, where were you?

**berrytalented123: **my dads came home from work.

**cheeriobabe247: **okay?

**berrytalented123: **if i didn't greet them, then they would've been suspicious that something was wrong.

**cheeriobabe247: **wow, this has gotten you down huh?

**berrytalented123: **extremely. i didn't even do my daily elliptical routine this morning because i just wanted to lay in my bed and sleep the day away.

**cheeriobabe247: ...**

this is serious business.

**berrytalented123: **thanks for coming to realize this.

**cheeriobabe247: **look, rachel. cut the sarcasm, okay? i'm being as nice to you as i can here. and you can bet that if you tried to talk to any other glee kid they'd be laughing their asses of right now.

**berrytalented123: **you're right. i'm sorry.

**cheeriobabe247: **apology accepted.

now look. if you really like this person and think that it's worth it asking them out, then go for it. if they like you back, then awesome, you've got yourself what sounds like a hot date. if they don't like you back, then it's their loss. they're not worth it.

**berrytalented123: **you really think that quinn?

**cheeriobabe247: **yes?

**berrytalented123: **no, it's just that...that was very honest.

**cheeriobabe247: **i know. i'm the pinnacle of honesty.

**berrytalented123: **thanks quinn. i really appreciate it.

**cheeriobabe247: **what, are you getting off now?

**berrytalented123: **i could if you wanted me to. i think i've intruded enough on your chat room for one night.

**cheeriobabe247: **no, it's fine. i'm bored anyway, and you're free entertainment.

**berrytalented123: **it's almost eleven.

**cheeriobabe247: **so?

**berrytalented123: **we have school tomorrow! i normally go to sleep at ten on a school night.

**cheeriobabe247: **you're such a baby.

**berrytalented123: **you should go to bed too. i believe you have an early morning cheerios practice?

**cheeriobabe247: **point taken. besides, honesty does take it's toll on the body.

**berrytalented123: **not something you're used to, hmm?

**cheeriobabe247: **nope.

good night rachel.

**berrytalented123: **good night quinn. thank you. and i hope practice doesn't suck tomorrow :)

**cheeriobabe247: **you suck.

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **i just thought i'd leave you this. because of your problems, i was forced to get only three hours of sleep. i kept thinking of you prancing around holding the hand of some random girl in the hallway. so thanks for making it a freaking nightmare to get up and go to cheerios practice, where i almost twisted my ankle because i saw a blonde midget walk by the bleachers while i was prepping for my back handspring. i didn't tell you this during glee today because you looked "busy" talking to finn. so yeah. thanks for making today totally suck.

* * *

**cheeriobabe247 ****is currently offline.**

**berrytalented123:** i'm going to ignore any further messages that insult, tease, or degrade me as a human being.

and i'm sorry that cheerios practice wasn't fun :(

* * *

**cheeriobabe247 ****is currently online.**

**berrytalented123: **get my message?

**cheeriobabe247: **yeah. duly noted.

**berrytalented123: **good.

so besides the fact that i ruined your day, you know mrs. stein's history project she assigned today? the project whose explanation i saw you sleep through?

**cheeriobabe247: **you have GOT to stop watching me during class. it's creepy.

but yes. what about it?

**berrytalented123: **want to work together? i was thinking we could reenact a famous civil war battle, like the battle of antietam. we could recruit the glee club to play both the union and the confederacy.

**cheeriobabe247: **sounds like it could work. might as well do this week's glee assignment together too?

**berrytalented123: **sounds like a plan :)

**cheeriobabe247: **all right. come over now if you want. i have a song picked out already. how does "goodbye to you" by michelle branch sound?

**berrytalented123: **well, mr. schuester did say the song had to be about pain and sadness. he's not taking his divorce very well is he?

**cheeriobabe247: **...

it's not just the divorce rachel. he's got a lot on his mind.

**berrytalented123: **and how do you know this? it can't just be about the divorce and losing regionals, hmm?

**cheeriobabe247: **look, if i told you something i haven't told anyone else, would you promise to keep it that way?

**berrytalented123: **of course. you can trust me quinn. but are you sure you don't just want to tell me when i get to your house?

**cheeriobabe247: **no, i need to get this out now.

mr. schuester's ex-wife came to me when i was pregnant and was going to take my baby away when i had her. she wasn't really pregnant and needed a baby. and i didn't want mine. so i said yes.

**berrytalented123: **oh my god, quinn. are you all right?

**cheeriobabe247: **of course i am. don't i sound fine?

**berrytalented123: **honestly? no.

i'll be over in ten minutes.

* * *

**cheeriobabe247: **you got on really fast, didn't you?

**berrytalented123: **i didn't bother to log off when you told me. i just came over.

**cheeriobabe247: **yeah...

thank you for being so nice about it rachel. i really appreciate it.

**berrytalented123: **of course quinn! even though i might be a little overbearing sometimes, you can always talk to me.

**cheeriobabe247: **i think i'm slowly realizing this.

you know how much nicer i've been to you since you pulled up that chat with me three months ago? i'm just saying. i've changed.

**berrytalented123: **yes you have :)

and for the better, may i say.

**cheeriobabe247: **again, thank you.

**berrytalented123: **hey quinn? would you by any chance feel like getting some ice cream with me?

**cheeriobabe247: **what, right now? but i just saw you.

**berrytalented123: **my treat.

**cheeriobabe247: **okay. i'll be at your house in twenty. my car's out of gas and my dad forgot to fill it up last night. he's been borrowing it a lot lately...and it always comes back smelling like a tattoo parlor...

**berrytalented123: **hmm, sounds weird...anything up with him?

**cheeriobabe247: **i don't know.

be over soon.

**berrytalented123: **:)

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **rachel, i just wanted to say thanks for the ice cream. i think it's safe to say that we're friends now, because i don't feel automatically revolted when i see your username pop up in the online column anymore. in fact, it's nice to have someone outside of cheerios to talk to who isn't bitchy and self-absorbed. so, thank you.

and i'm completely degrading my integrity for doing this, but... :)

* * *

**cheeriobabe247 ****is currently offline.**

**berrytalented123: **quinn, i'm glad to hear that you're no longer repulsed by the sight of my username, or my face for that matter. it's been fun spending so much time with you lately, and i think i can call you my friend as well. i...really appreciate that you're not as bitchy to me anymore. and i hope that it means something good.

i like you quinn. i really do. and i'm here if you need me.

* * *

**cheeriobabe247: **rachel? what are you doing online at three in the morning? you do realize that we have school in four hours?

**berrytalented123: **please tell me that you didn't bother to read the message that i sent to you last night.

**cheeriobabe247: **...why?

**berrytalented123: **because i said something that i shouldn't have.

**cheeriobabe247: **you mean the part about you liking me?

**berrytalented123: **oh no.

**cheeriobabe247: **rachel, it's fine. don't worry about it. i know how you meant it.

**berrytalented123: **quinn, i need to tell you something.

**cheeriobabe247: **all right, go ahead.

**berrytalented123: **i think it's time that i told you who i'm in love with.

**cheeriobabe247: **so you're in love with this person now, hmm?

**berrytalented123: **yes. i know i am.

**cheeriobabe247: **so who is it?

**berrytalented123: **you.

**cheeriobabe247 ****is currently offline.**

**berrytalented123: **quinn!

please, quinn!

don't just ignore me! we need to talk about this!

**cheeriobabe247 ****is currently online.**

**cheeriobabe247: **calm down, i'm right here. i just needed to get some water.

**berrytalented123: **oh.

**cheeriobabe247:** okay, i don't know how to say this rachel...

**berrytalented123: **but you don't reciprocate.

**cheeriobabe247: **no. i'm sorry.

**berrytalented123: **oh god...

**cheeriobabe247: **rachel, breathe!

i mean i don't reciprocate right now.

**berrytalented123: **you either love me back or you don't. end of story. and i shouldn't have said anything. i guess i'll go back to bed.

**cheeriobabe247: **RACHEL. DON'T YOU DARE LOG OFF! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!

**berrytalented123: **fine. what?

**cheeriobabe247: **listen to me. i like you rachel, i really do. but hell, i just started thinking of you as my friend, and then you spring this on me? what else am i supposed to say?

**berrytalented123: **oh, i don't know, maybe you should've stopped me before i even said anything! you had to have known it was you!

**cheeriobabe247: **i might have had an inkling...but that's not the same!

**berrytalented123: **you played along with me knowing that i was in love with you. and you didn't stop me. so you led me along and played games with my heart.

you know what, you're right. you're the pinnacle of honesty!

**cheeriobabe247: **come on rachel, that's not fair!

**berrytalented123: **making me think that you felt even an ounce of what i felt for you isn't exactly fair either quinn!

**cheeriobabe247: **look, i'm sorry! i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry! I'M SORRY!

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **rachel, please. you didn't even talk to me during school today. please talk to me!

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **i'm begging you. please talk to me. i know you're mad at me, but if we're friends we should be able to talk to each other right? please, call me, message me, anything! i need to talk to you!

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **it's been three weeks rachel. come on! we need to talk, and i'm not going to leave you alone! please! i miss talking to you.

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently offline.**

**cheeriobabe247: **RACHEL BERRY, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS MESSAGE VIA EMAIL, PHONE CALL, OR A FACE-TO-FACE CONVERSATION, I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BANG ON YOUR DOOR UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME. I MEAN IT. ANSWER ME NOW, DAMN IT!

* * *

**berrytalented123 ****is currently online.**

**cheeriobabe247: **finally!

**berrytalented123: **what do you want quinn?

**cheeriobabe247: **rachel, you have to talk to me! i miss you.

**berrytalented123: **you broke my heart quinn. what am i supposed to say to you now?

**cheeriobabe247: **look, i may not love you now in that way, but i do love you rachel! you've become my best friend the past few months, and the past month has been unbearable.

i know i've hurt you, but please. forgive me.

**berrytalented123: **why didn't you just say something to me when you figured it out? this could all have been avoided.

**cheeriobabe247: **i know. and i'm more sorry than you could possibly imagine.

**berrytalented123: **you should be.

**cheeriobabe247: **and i am!

listen to me, rachel. i don't love you romantically right now, but i don't know how i'll feel in a month, a week, hell even tomorrow! i do know that i love you as my best friend, and always will. i'm not saying that i couldn't possibly love you in the future as my girlfriend.

**berrytalented123: **again, something you could've explained to me a long time ago!

**cheeriobabe247: **I KNOW!

i know i've screwed up. but i want to be your friend again. please.

and even if i'm not, i'll love you no matter what. even if i'm not allowed to socially.

**berrytalented123: **you mean it?

**cheeriobabe247: **i do :)

**berrytalented123: **you used a smiley-face. you actually used a smiley-face.

**cheeriobabe247: **i want you back rachel. please.

**berrytalented123: **i've missed you quinn. i'm so sorry.

**cheeriobabe247: **please don't be. it's all my fault.

can we not go into a twenty-minute conversation that only consists of us saying that we're sorry to one another? because those are annoying.

**berrytalented123: **agreed. how about we go for ice cream instead?

**cheeriobabe247: **i'm on my way :)

i love you rachel berry.

**berrytalented123: **and i love you quinn fabray.

:)


End file.
